The undying love at heart
by natsu scarlet
Summary: The Dragon, meets an other worlds Knight and he will realize how impotant it is to hold on to life. AU pairings Erza x Natsu slight Mira x Natsu lucy x loke juvia x gray


ch 1 prologue

**Hello guys! I know most of you probably hate me by now, but I am so sad at the moment, when the recent activities of FT I just cant seem to wright bout' it, so once againi am deadly sorry for not uploading at all in many months, but I assure you that this will change with time! So anyway I am bringing you a high school fanfic, with the pairing being NATZA eventually, otherwise the pairings r undecided. Just a few things to keep note with. **

**This story Is a combination of what you want and what I want, so all the pairings r up to you! **

**IF you are a hardcore JERZA fan, I actually recommend that you don't read this, because the only part you will actually like will be just at the beginning, and then I will DESTROY HIM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH #dreams**

**You will most likely find this story interesting, but just another warning. Erza will discover she has feelings for Natsu , but Natsu won't return them immediately (will be explained)**

**PART 1 NASTU's POV**

Natsu woke up, there was something strange going on. "What's with all this noise?" Natsu slowly but surely got out of bed, and decided to go check the window. Down on the streets below, a girl stood backed agenized the wall. Her expression was a clear moment of fear, followed by a sharp look of unhappiness, on that somehow, beautiful face. At first Natsu couldn't quite see what was going on, but then he noticed the look on her face. She was staring at something. Natsu didn't need to see what it was, her look said everything. Natsu quickly ran over and took on his clothes. Natsu bolted down the stairs, grabbed his army knife, and strapped it to his belt. Then he calmly walked outside.

**PART 2 ERZA POV.**

Erza scarlet walked down the stairs of the school, she was finished. She had packed all her school stuff, and started on the long journey home to her grandmother. Erza arrived at the bottom of the stairs and started to walk to the front door. Erza suddenly fell to the floor grasping her head. She screamed.

**Flashback start**

A red haired girl could be seen walking down the streets of magnolia; her hand was interlocked with another hand. The other hand belonged to a smiling blue haired boy, who seemed to be accompanying her, somehow like an elder brother or sister. This was until you would see the look in his eyes when he watched her scarlet hair flow in the wind. The expression in his eyes was….love.

**1 year later**

It was spring and the calm wind blew through the grass. The blue haired boy was together with the scarlet girl again, but something was different this time. He had grown a lot from being thirteen to fourteen, and had become quite the figure. The scarlet haired girl had also grown, she was more beautiful now, and she had quite the body as well. But it was like in a way there roles were switched, when she looked at him it was envy and love in her eyes, but when he looked at her it was with some annoyance in his appearance. Then a black car came by and stopped. The window was rolled down and exposed a smiling blue haired in her late thirties, and the blue haired boy, Jellal's face brightened up. The two conversed for about two minutes, and the car started moving again, but just about when it got out of sight, the boy shouted something at the car, the woman's head stood out the window turned towards him. And then it crashed, and with a giant explosion it was gone.

The blue haired boy screamed his mother's name towards the burning car. The scarlet haired girl tried to comfort her friend, but when he turned at her, it was something new burning in his eyes. Hate, he hated his best ever friend.

**FLASHBACK END**

Erza slowly got up from the floor and headed towards the door, but instead of a smile on her face it was replaced with sadness and despair. Erza was not feeling her usual self, she felt stronger. She was going to face her nightmares, and defeat them. Unfortunately her new gained courage would lead to her own downfall.

**End of prologue.**

**So this was just a teaser and I would really like to make this chapter longer, but it seemed like a good spot to end it. The next chap will be a lot longer don't worry, the next chappie should be up in a week..**


End file.
